mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Almost 3)
Algo Location *+20 for defender *+15 for attacker who borders the nation *+10 for attacker who is near the defending nation *+5 for attacker who is far from the location of the war *+0 for an attacker on the other side of the world Numbers *+1 for every 50,000 soliders *+1 for every 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, Ironclads, dreadnaughts, battleships *+1 for every Aircraft Carriers Industrial Capacity +5 *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Russia *Austria +4 *The US *Italy *Norway *Japan *Sweden +3 *Spain *Portugal *Netherlands *Major British Colonies (India, Canada, Australia) +2 *The rest of Europe *South America *China *Other Colonies of the British *French Colonies +1 *Everyone else Development *You may develop one of the following per turn assuming you are not at war **Military **Economy **infrastrucutre +1 for each turn you develop Military or economy, and +2 for each turn you develop Infrastrucutre (Defense only) *Take Development Scores from any L or C involved in the War *Multiple by your power. Power *+3 for large Land *+3 for Large Naval *+3 For large air *+2 for Medium Air *+2 for medium Land *+2 for medium naval *+1 for small land *+1 for small aieral *+1 for small naval. Your industry caps your power +5 Caps at 9 +4 caps at 7 +3 caps at 6 +2 caps at 5 +1 caps at 4 Average the Power of any C's together and add to the L's power, max out at +9. Landscape and Geography *Waring in Home Nation:+10 *Warining in an adjcent nation:+5 *Warining in a territory held for more than 20 years:+10 *Warining in a territroy held, but lost, in the last 20 years:+8 *Storming a coast line:+2 to the defender, -2 to the attacker *Crossing a major mountin range:+5 to Defender, -5 to the attacker *Waring in an extreme Climate:-2 to defender, -5 to attacker *Warning in a polar region (unless attacker is also polar):+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in an Urban Region:+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in a major city Greater than 1 million people:+10 to defender, -10 to attacker *Waring in a Rural Region:+2 to defender, -2 to attacker *Attacking a Major Defensive Line (Requires time to form and requries a sucsseful battle to take):+10 to Defender, -20 to attacker War Penelties *Conccurent Fighting:-15 for each front *Consecutive Years of Fighting:-3 for each year of consecutive fighting *Leading in a war during the last 10 years:-2 for each year *Coalition Member in a war in the last 10 years:-1.5 for each year *Sent men to a war in the last 10 years:-1 for each year *Supplier in a war in the last 10 years:-.5 for each year Nations Per Side *Leader(L): Main Nation in the War, Can only be one per side:+10 *Coaltion Member ©: Contribues Man Power, Supplies, andhelps lead a war, but not the main nation:+5 *Military (M): Contributes man power, but it's presence in overall leadership is minimal to non existant:+3 *Supplies (S): Contributes weapons, food, etc.:+2 *Political Support (P): Puts pressure on one side, but does not get involved in the war:+1 *Vassal or Puppet (V): A subordinante nation:-2. Vassals may be C, M, or S. NOTE:Unlike other Games, Vassals, even if it is a C, will always be a -2 in this section. Population *+1 for every digit in the population One of the Following: *Population less than 30 million:+2 *Population Greater than 30 million:+5 *Population Greater than 50 Million:+10 *Population greater than 100 Million:+15 *Population Greater than 200 Million:+20 *Population Greater than 300 million:+25 *Population Greter than 400 milion:+30 *Population Greater than 500 million:+35 *Population Greater than 1 Billion:+50 One of the Following: *Larger than oppenents:+2 *2-5 times larger than oppenets:+5 *5-10 times larger than oppenets:+10 *15-20 times larger than oppenents:+15 *20 times larger or more:+20 Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Counter Attack:+5 *Pre-emptive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 9 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 10 *'Modifiers': *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5 and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 5 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -5 *Fighting Guerilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility *'Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!!' *'Lead nation's motive, not average.' Participation *+10 to both sides for this. Strategic Modifiers *Side with more men:+5 *Side with larger economy:+5 *Side with better technology:+5 *Won the Last Battle:+5 for winning and +2 for each consecutive battle won. *Side with the Larger Navy:+5 WMDS WMDs include Chemical, Biological, Radiological, and of course, Nuclear weapons Chemical *+3 for user in a rural area, -3 for reiciver *+5 for use against a defensive line, -4 to reciver *+8 for use against an urban area, -5 to reciver Biological Radiological Nuclear Result Add up and do this every turn you are at war. Mods decide, based on the nation and how long you have been at war, when the nation should collapse. =Wars= American-Fillipino War US push to secure Manilia US *Location:+5 (American Territory nearby) *Numbers:+1 *Industry:+4 *Power:5 **US:6 **American Phillipenes:4 *Military:1*5=5 *Economy:1*5=5 *Industry:0 *Landscape and Geography:+10-2=+8 *Penelties:0 *Motive:+3+4=7 *Nations per side: US (L) American Phillipenes ©=+15 *Population:+8+10+10 *Partcipation:+10 Total:88 Fillipino Freedom Fighters *Location:+10 *Numbers:0 *Industry:+1 *Power:+1 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy:0 *Industry:0 *Infra:0 *Landscape and Geography 10+2=12 *Penelties:0 *Motive:+6+4=10 *Nations Per Side: Fillipino Freedom Fighters (L)=+10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Participation:+10 Total:63 Result Americans take the City with some casualties. Resitance fighters retreat and regroup elsewhere. Second American Push US *Location:+5 (American Territory nearby) *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+4 *Power:5 **US:6 **American Phillipenes:4 *Military:2*5=10 *Economy:2*5=10 *Industry:0 *Landscape and Geography:+10-2=+8 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:+3+4=7-5=2 *Nations per side: US (L) American Phillipenes ©=+15 *Population:+8+10+10 *Partcipation:+10 Total:91 Fillipino Freedom Fighters *Location:+10 *Numbers:0 *Industry:+1 *Power:+1 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy:1*1=1 *Industry:0 *Infra:0 *Landscape and Geography 10+2=12 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:+6+4=10+1 *Nations Per Side: Fillipino Freedom Fighters (L)=+10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Participation:+10 Total:65 Result American forces secure most of the Phillipenes. The Chinesese Crusades Year 1 Japanese Push into Manchuria Japan *Location:+15 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:1*3=3 *Economy:1*3=3 *Landscape:+5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+3=5 *Nations Per Side: Japan (L)=+10 *Participation: +10 *Stratgic Modifers:+5+5=+10 Total:66 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+4 *Economy *Landscape:10+2=12 *Penelties:-15 *Motive:+4+4=8 *Nations Per Side:China *Population:25+10 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:73 Result China Repels Japans Attack, with heavy casualties. Russian Invasion of Northern China Russia *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy: *Landscape:5-5-2=0 *Penelties: *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5=15 Total:92 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+4 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-15 *Motive:+4+4=8 *Nations Per Side:China *Population:25+10+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:92 Result Relative Stalemate Year 2 Russian Invasion pt2 Russian Empire *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+4.5 **Russia:+3 **Japan:+6 *Military:+27 *Economy: *Landscape:-1 *Russia:5-5-2=-2 *Japan:5-2-2=1 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) Japan © *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5+5=20 Total:120 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+6 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-18 *Motive:+8+-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:96 Result Russia and Japan make gains in Northern China, heavy casualties ensue. French Push From Indochina France *Location:+15 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy:+3 *Landscape:5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+4=6 *Nations Per Side:France (L) *Population:9+10=19 *Participation:+10 *Strategic modifers:+5+5+5=15 Total: 97 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+6 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-18 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:96 Result Chinese Resistance Suffers some casualties but remains strong in the South. Year 3 Japanese Push to Tainjin Japan *Location:+15 *Numbers:+6 *Industry:+4 *Power:+6 *Military:2*6=12 *Economy:2*6=12 *Landscape:+5-2-10-5=-12 *Penelties:-6 *Motive:2+3=5 *Nations Per Side: Japan (L)=+10 *Participation: +10 *Stratgic Modifers:+5+5+5=+10 Total:71 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+8 *Economy *Landscape:10+2+10+5=27 *Penelties:-36 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:90 Result Japanese do heavy damage but the city stands strong. Russian Invasion Pt: Battle of Bejing *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:+12 *Economy: *Landscape:+5-10-5-2-5=-17 *Penelties:-6 *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5+5=20 Total:105 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+8 *Economy *Landscape:10+2+10+5=27 *Penelties:-36 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:90 Result With Heavy losses, Russian Forces take the city. Second French Push in Southern China France *Location:+15 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy:+3 *Landscape:5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+4=6 *Nations Per Side:France (L) *Population:9+10=19 *Participation:+10 *Strategic modifers:+5+5+5=15 Total: 97 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+8 *Economy *Landscape:10+2=12 *Penelties:-36 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:75 Chinese Resistance in the South splinters after another French Push. Small pockets of military resistance remain, but the French control the territory (for now ;]) Overall result thus far 1 more year needed at least to collapse China. That means 13%. Seeing as China is still fighting multiple fronts(France and Japan-Russia), that should happen this year. Someone needs to get on to the algo. i can get to the algo in 6-8 hours The algo is fine in it's current state. Not sure what you mean by "Get on to the algo". You need at least one more year to take the Major Cities with more than a Million People (Bejing, Shanghai) and urban areas. And now, because you united Russia and Japan into 1 front, South China resists France.~Edge Does that mean they can still beat me hard? Spartian300 (talk) 13:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) 2 years to collapse China now. ~Edge There's another front opened, so that should probably do it this year. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Edge, he is using Koreans and Manchus in the attack. Shouldn't that work against him? Spar The Manchus aren't being used. And it shouldn't have any negative effects really. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 15:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I call BS. Now he is using Chinese refugees who fled during the coup. Why would they want to help someone who would destroy their homeland? Spar Because that person might be the one who makes it safe for them to live there? It does make sense actually, they'd want to destroy the coup government. I also never once said I'd be directly annexing China, I could make it into a vassal based on the old China. Stop the whining man, you're going down anyway. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:26, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'd just like to thank you guys. This first war looks great. -Dax so, spar has surrenderd, and plans to return aa brazil. Anyway, Sean, Sat and myself need to work out who gets what. Message me with suggustions ~fires The after math of this should be even better Dax. Edge has plans for everyone ;) This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:12, March 11, 2015 (UTC) No thanks Dax, I wanted to start the map game with a bang. ;) [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) The Great War Year 1 (1904) German Push to Karkow Germany *Location:+15 *Numbers:+1 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+4 *Military:4*4=16 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:5-2-5=-2 *War Penelties-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+2+3=5 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:53 Poland *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *INdsutrial Capablity:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:1*2=2 *Economy:1*2=2 *Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 *Landscape and Geography: 10+5+2=17 *NPS:Poland (L)=+10 *Penelties:-15 *Population:+7+2=+9 *Motive:+10+3=15 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:80 Result Polish Forces Stop the German advance before Krakow, the city stands strong. Germany makes gains in Poland but fails to capture Krakow. With Krakow Standing strong, The polish resistance centers around the city, forming a defense around the city. Desertion plauges the Polish military, but a defensive line of 25,000 men forms at Krakow. Advance to Krakow is stalled. German Advance towards Warsaw Germany *Location:+15 *Numbers:+4 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+4 *Military:4*4=16 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:5-2-5=-2 *War Penelties-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+2+3=5 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5=15 Total:61 Poland *Location:+20 *Numbers:+1 *INdsutrial Capablity:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:1*2=2 *Economy:1*2=2 *Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 *Landscape and Geography: 10+5+2=17 *NPS:Poland (L)=+10 *Penelties:-15 *Population:+7+2=+9 *Motive:+10+3=15 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:80 Result Heavy casualties, but German forces advance towards Warsaw, capturing the city in a phyric victory. Polish Phyric Victory Norwegian invasion of Denmark Norway *Location:+15 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+4 *Power:+5 *Military:3*5=15 *Economy:1*5=5 *Landscape:5-2-2-=+1 *Penelties:0 *NPS:Norway (L)=+10 *Participation:+10 *Motive:+5+4=9 *Population:+7+2=9 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:81 Germany *Location:+20 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+6 *Military:4*6=24 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 *War Penelties:-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+10=28 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5=5 Total:+88 Result Norwiegen attack is forced back. norweigan forces make some moderate gains in Denmark. stalmate Discussion Justifcation as to why Norway's attack is Turn 1 *Germany Declares war *Decleration is crossed out due to extremly high numbers *Next turn begins *Germany fixes post after turn began without mod permisson *Austria posts after turn, post is canclled because of late post Therefore, Germany's decleration was pushed to 1904 Timeline for the war: *1904:Year 1 *1905:Year 2 *1906:Year 3 (if it goes this far) *1907: Year 4 *1908: Year 5 (If it goes this far) No way this war is being finished in anything less than 4 years Current Sides: Allied Powers: Norway and Poland, England joins turn 2 but both england and Austria Hungrey joined the war in 1904, which is the first year of the war. So could someone do the Lagos, because that could change a lot of results. Central Powes: Germany and Italy Austrian Attack on Bayren Austria *Location:+15 *Numbers:+3 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+3 *MIlitary:3*3=9 *Economy: *Landscape:+5-2=3 *War Penelties:-0 *NPS:Austria (L) *Population:+8+10=+18 *Motive:+4+3=+7 *Partcipation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:85 Germany *Location:+20 *Numbers:+2 *Industrial Capablity:+5 *Power:+6 *Military:4*6=24 *Economy: *Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 *War Penelties-45 *NPS: Germany (L)=+10 *Population:+8+10+2=20 *Motive:+6+3=9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:+5=5 Total:+60 Result Austria makes advances into Germany, Much of the Bayren Province is under Austrian Occupation. Notes Was told that Austria would be declaring war, if not, then Germany's penelty will be -30 instead of -45 Austria is not in the war -Dax Okay guys, just thougut I would tell everyone. Austria-Hungrey did declare war on germnay, so this algo does work. Also, the Frount penalty may affect there other fronts as well but Britain is. Their helping me invade Denmark. Spar. the great war, year 2 (1905*) NOTE: not a lot of people posted in that turn(it got started late) so im assuming everything the same, but with British forces added polish counter offensive on Kraków frount Poland * Location:+15 * Numbers:+1 * INdsutrial Capablity:+2 * Power:+2 * Military:1*2=2 * Economy:1*2=2 * Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 * Landscape and Geography: 5-2 * NPS:Poland (L)=+10 * Penelties:-18 * Population:+7+2=+9 * Motive:+5+3=8 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifiers:+5+2+2 Total:61 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+4 * Military:4*4=16 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2=12 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L)=+10 * Population:+8+10+10=28 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:63 Result The Germans are throughly backck, suffering nearly unprecedented causletys. Polish forces break though German lines, and advance across the German country side Polish forces fail to make gains against the German Military Would need to be a polish counter offensive, not a defenisve war Polish Push back from Krakow Poland * Location:+15 * Numbers:+1 * INdsutrial Capablity:+2 * Power:+2 * Military:1*2=2 * Economy:1*2=2 * Infrastrucutre:4*2=8 * Landscape and Geography: 5-2 * NPS:Poland (L)=+10 * Penelties:-18 * Population:+7+2=+9 * Motive:+5+3=8 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifiers:+5+2+2 Total:61 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+4 * Military:4*4=16 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2=12 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L)=+10 * Population:+8+10+10=28 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:5+5=10 Total:63 Result the Germans are again thrown back, suffering horrifying causeiltys. Would also need to be an offensive war for Poland } German forces stand strong. Norwegian invasion of Denmark Norway * Location:+15 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+4 * Power:+5 * Military:3*5=15 * Economy:1*5=5 * Landscape:5-2-2-=+1 * Penelties: -3 * NPS:Norway (L)=+10 * Participation:+10 * Motive:+5+4=9 * Population:+7+2=9 * Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:78 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+6 * Military:4*6=24 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 * War Penelties:-63 * NPS: Germany (L)=+10 * Population:+8+10+10=28 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:5=5 Total:+40 Result Norwegian attack is sucessfull, securing large portions of Denmark. Austrian Attack on Bayren Austria * Location:+15 * Numbers:+3 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+3 * MIlitary:3*3=9 * Economy: * Landscape:+5-2=3 * War Penelties:-3 * NPS:Austria (L) * Population:+8+10=+18 * Motive:+4+3=+7 * Partcipation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:+5 Total:82 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+6 * Military:4*6=24 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2+2=14 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L)=+10 * Population:+8+10+2=20 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:+5=5 Total:+42 Result Austria makes advances into Germany, the Bayren Province is almost completlyy under Austrian control, with advances in other areas as well. British attack on coastal areas ill get to this in the morning, But if someone could do that before than, that would be great, as we are a full turn behind this war. (But this is why the germans are getting -63 in the algo instead of -47) British * Location: +10 * numbers: +6 * industry: +5 * power: +6 * military: 6*4=24 * economy: * location and geography: -2 * war penalties: N/A * nations per side: +10 * Poulationn: +7+10=17 * motive: +2+3=5 * participation: +10 * startigec modifiers: +5+5=10 total: 101 Germany * Location:+20 * Numbers:+2 * Industrial Capablity:+5 * Power:+6 * Military:4*6=24 * Economy: * Landscape and geography:10+2+2+2=16 * War Penelties-63 * NPS: Germany (L)=+10 * Population:+8+10+2=20 * Motive:+6+3=9 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifiers: Total:+39 result: Britsh Forces Establish a Beach Head. Hamburg defenisve line is formed in the north. Italian Invasion of Croatia Italy Norway Result Norwiegen attack on Italian XXXX Norse Colonial Empire = Italian Colonial Empire Result for the year 2, 1905 all around German loss, the only bright spot for the axis being the Italians gains in Norway's colonies. (still need to do algo for that, but they defiantly made gains) anyway, Germany is in serious danger of collapsing. I am back now. A few Big things that I will fix later. #Poland isn't on the defensive anymore #Norway v. Italy needs it's own algo for the colonies #And the Result. Germany is a hell of a lot tougher than that.the result was pure guess work. I have no idea how to calculate when a nation will collapse. #Oh, and Austria vs Italy as for Poland and Italy vs. norweigen colonyss, Ill do those asap. '''no, I worded that wrong. Iment the changes to the polish war, and then the Italy vs. Noerweigen colonyss. I can get to them when I get back from lunch. okay, i edited the first polish Frount, but I am inexplicably locked out of the second. ~fires Great alg guys, but don't forget '''Italy vs. Austrian Croatia as well. I do appreciate all this great work btw. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC)